<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb! by frenchonionsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880462">Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchonionsoup/pseuds/frenchonionsoup'>frenchonionsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Baking, Banter, Cafe dates, Candy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hopeless Romantic, Kissing, Oumeno Week 2020, Surprise Kissing, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but barely, indirect kissing, sharing milkshakes, tying a cherry stem in a knot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:12:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchonionsoup/pseuds/frenchonionsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi can’t stop dreaming about the day he smooches Himiko’s lips and tries, <em>tries</em>, to take matters into his own hands. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>5 times Kokichi uses sweets to try to kiss Himiko and the one time she actually kisses him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6th, December 4th, Prompt:Candy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.Sweet Strawberry Pocky</strong>
</p>
<p>Himiko was eating a pack of strawberry pokey. It was extra cute, the stick was in the shape of a heart and the frosting was a light sakura color with red little specks over the frosting. </p>
<p>It was light and sweet. Himiko hummed and munched on her biscuit sticks, content with the state of her life right now. </p>
<p>“Himikoooooo!” Remember that thing about being content? Yea nevermind that it’s gone. Himiko sighed and looked up at her new boyfriend. Yeah that’s right, they’re a newly non-wed couple. </p>
<p>Himiko was quite nervous. This was not only her first relationship but it was a relationship with Kokichi. You know, the mischievous liar. But she wasn’t necessarily worried about the lying part. She knows that his feelings are genuine, that he won’t use his feelings against her in any way. They promised each other to be more honest with each other after all. </p>
<p>“Himiko, Himiko, Himiko!” Kokichi plopped down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, swinging them from side to side. Himiko rolled her eyes playfully and swatted him away. </p>
<p>“Ehhh what are you doing?” Kokichi pouted and buried his face into the side of her arm. </p>
<p>“I can’t visit my girlfriend? Waaaaa!” Kokichi pushed himself away from her and put his fists under his eyes like a literal baby. Himiko shrugged and chewed on a pocky stick. Kokichi’s crocodile tears stopped and stared at the offending stick. </p>
<p>“Himiko what’s that?” He asked so <em>innocently but Himiko knew better that this was not a good thing</em>.</p>
<p>“A...pocky..stick?” Himiko looked between Kokichi and the sweet treat. Kokichi slowly nodded, a grin spreading wide across his face. </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” The grin turned smug as he turned to Himiko. “Say, Himiko,....you ever heard of the pocky game?” He asked. Himiko pressed her lips together, missing the way Kokichi glanced at it before quickly looking away from them. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so.” Kokichi nodded.</p>
<p>“How about I explain it and we can play it together! It is a two person game after all.” Himiko hummed. </p>
<p>“Sure. How do you play?” Kokichi mentally fist pumped in victory. </p>
<p>“Well you take one stick.” He grabs a strawberry coated stick from the package. “You put one end in your mouth, and I put the other in mine. We have to eat our way to the middle and the first person to pull away loses.” Kokichi straightens the stick in between them and beams at her. </p>
<p>Himiko’s jolts and feels a blush start to arise, “Eh!? A-are you trying to ki-iss me!?” Kokichi snickered. </p>
<p>“Well if you don’t want to lose.” Kokichi put the biscuit end in his mouth and slightly leaned in towards her, wiggling the stick. Himiko gulped and stared down at the stick. </p>
<p>They’ve only dated for a good month or so, so they’ve never actually kissed before. Himiko hesitates before she slowly leaned in, placing her lips around the stick. Himiko was forced to look into Kokichi’s eyes. </p>
<p>Kokichi took a bite and it took everything in Himiko’s power not to recoil back. </p>
<p>She also took a bite. They moved slowly, starting to inch towards each other. </p>
<p>HImiko felt her anticipation build up as they moved closer and closer. </p>
<p>Before they knew it, Himiko could feel Kokichi’s breath fan over her face. Kokichi’s eyes flickered close, he tilted his head and before he could inch closer onto her lips Himiko short circuited and jumped back, a startled noise catching in the back of her throat. She missed the disappointment in his eyes but he pulled the rest of the pocky in his mouth and chewed as he chuckled. </p>
<p>“You lose Himiko!” Kokichi pointed at her, snickering. Himiko glared at him, pulling her hat over her reddining face. </p>
<p>As relaxed as Kokichi seemed now, he had a sense of determination at the goal of cheekily stealing a kiss from innocent little Himiko. </p>
<p>
  <strong>2.Fizzy Panta Soda</strong>
</p>
<p>Kokichi skipped to where Himiko was sitting on the gym floor and put her can of Cherry panta onto her forehead. Himiko whined and grabbed the can from him, sitting up properly to pop it open and take a sip. </p>
<p>Their class just had physical ed, Himiko being lazy and really not in great shape got exhausted very fast and the feeling carried throughout the whole session. Kokichi took it upon himself to be a good boyfriend and get them their favorite soda to win back the little number of calories they had just burnt. </p>
<p>Kokichi popped his own can and took a large gulp, pulling back with a refreshed sigh. “Ah, gaining back my fat.” He smiled when he heard Himiko chuckle. </p>
<p>Kokichi watched as Himiko took another tentative sip. Himiko met his eyes and hummed at him. </p>
<p>“You want some?” She asked casually, tilting the can towards him. Kokichi stared down at the can as gears in his head turned. </p>
<p>‘An...indirect kiss? Oh HImiko you sly little girl.” Kokichi held back the smirk forcing to show itself on his face and grabbed the can from her. </p>
<p>“Yea why not.” He shrugged, placing his lips on the edge. The edge hers touched as well. As Kokichi pulled away and swallowed the carbonated cherry drink he was left with an after taste of the vanilla lip balm Himiko uses. </p>
<p>Kokichi stares into space, rubbing his lips against each other. He always paid extra attention when he saw her reapplying that lip balm. When her mouth ajars, and the way the balm light tugs at her lips to her smoothing it out. </p>
<p>“Kichi? Can I have that back?” Himiko snaps him out of his thoughts when she tugs lightly at the can for him to let go. Kokichi unhands the can, mumbling a ‘sorry’.</p>
<p>Kokichi swallows, ‘God this is putting me in all sorts of uncomfortable situations.’</p>
<p>
  <strong>3.Romatic Milkshakes</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s the weekend and our favorite couple decides to go out on a date to a fairly cozy cafe not too far from Hope’s Peak. </p>
<p>Kokichi rushes forward to hold open the door and does a dramatic bow, gesturing for her to go inside. Himiko giggled and walked in, Kokichi following behind and totally not closing the door on purpose when he saw some guy jogging over to it. </p>
<p>They sat down by a window area a few feet away from the entrance. A waiter brought them their menus and they started to look through the options. </p>
<p>“Oh the milkshakes sound good.” Himiko hums. Kokichi turns to the page with the milkshakes and browses the flavors. On the sidelines he sees an option for a large order of a couple’s milkshake, 25% off. Kokichi smirked and his eyes flickered up to Himiko.</p>
<p>“Oh Himiko we should get the couple’s milkshake! Y’know, since we are one duh!” Kokichi thonked the side of his head. Himiko’s eyes strayed over to the couple’s discount on her menu and shrugged. </p>
<p>“Sure, it’s cheaper anyways.” Kokichi pouted.  </p>
<p>“Is money all you care about?” He started to sniffle. “Y-you don’t want to share with me?” Himiko pushed him lightly on the shoulder and laughed. </p>
<p>“What’s with you and sharing sweets with me lately? You trying to pull something?” HImiko was genuinely curious. She was thinking back to the pocky and soda incidents but she tried to brush it off as his way of being affectionate. But there was still that lingering feeling that there’s some deeper meaning to it. </p>
<p>“No.” Kokichi childishly crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. “I just wanna be cute with my cute girlfriend, jeez, is that too much to ask for?” Himiko rolls her eyes and leans over the table to place a chaste kiss on Kokichi’s cheek, giggling. Kokichi tried to lean in further and aim for her lips but she missed the notion and leaned back too fast. </p>
<p>“Fine, you can be cute with your cute girlfriend.” Himiko grinned, making Kokichi feel slightly better about his failed attempt to steal a smooch. </p>
<p>The waiter comes by and takes their orders, they order a blueberry raspberry milkshake. Himiko gets a butterscotch pumpkin muffin while Kokichi gets a matcha crepe cake. </p>
<p>After talking and doing couples shit they soon get their food and drink. They share their desserts with each other and overall have a gander of a time. </p>
<p>The milkshake came with a connecting straw. The cup stayed in between them.  When Himiko leaned in to take a sip Kokichi did the same, prompting them to meet eyes. Kokichi smirked whenever he saw pink taint her pale skin. </p>
<p>Kokichi leaned back enough to take his mouth off the straw and reached his hand up to play with Himiko’s short locks. Himiko lets go of the straw and smiles at the sensation. </p>
<p>Many times Kokichi thinks about running his fingers through Himiko’s hair as they kissed, how it would feel to have her lean up against him, possibly have her hands clenched into his jacket. </p>
<p>Kokichi moved the milkshake off to the side and shifted to the edge of his chair to start leaning in. Himiko stares wide eyed, waiting for them to meet in the middle. Kokichi was about to tilt his head and officially go in for the kill before he heard a loud, muffled gagging noise erupt beside them.</p>
<p>The two jumped away and looked in surprise at two familiar people on the other side of the glass wall separating them. Kaito is doubled over, still gagging, as Maki stares in exasperation at the sight. </p>
<p>Kokichi narrows his eyes in disbelief and lifts up his hands in total ‘hey dude, what the fuck?’ fashion. Kaito starts to laugh as Kokichi mouths ‘you’re a fucking cunt’ to him. Kaito walks up to the window and flips him off, rubbing the offending finger right in his face. </p>
<p>Himiko raises her eyebrows and looks at Maki. Maki shrugs with her hands and they both shake their heads in unison. </p>
<p>
  <strong>4.I’m Not Whipped! (Cream) </strong>
</p>
<p>“Hi Mom!” Kokichi called out as him and Himiko entered the cafeteria kitchen. Kirumi sighed, not even bothering to correct him at this point. </p>
<p>“Hello Kokichi,” She turned to Himiko. “Himiko.” She nodded at her. Himiko waved back at her. </p>
<p>“Hey Kirumi. We wanted to help you. Or I wanted to, Kokichi probably just wants to snack on whatever.” Himiko mindlessly waves a hand in front of Kokichi. </p>
<p>“Heeeyy I want to help too!” Kokichi stomps a foot on the ground and juts his bottom lip out. Kirumi chuckles at the scene, a bit of exhaustion seeped out of the sound and her eye. </p>
<p>“I really appreciate that guys but really I’m fine-” </p>
<p>“Pleeeeease Kirumi?” Himiko clasped her hands together in a pleading manner and gave her best puppy eyes. “You work so hard for us. The least we can do is take some of your work load off.” Himiko lightly shook her hands at her. Kokichi tried fighting back a smile at the sight. Kirumi flickered between the couple, also taking mental note of Kokichi pressing his lips in a thin line in an attempt of not smiling. Kirumi sighed, shaking her head but letting a soft smile spread across her face. </p>
<p>“Okay okay, if it makes you guys feel better.” Himiko fought back the urge to say it was to make <em>Kirumi</em> feel better. “I was about to work on something and one of the things I need to get done is the whip cream. If you guys can make it that’ll really help a lot.” Kirumi turned to pick up a piece of paper. “This is the recipe and the instructions. I’ll be outside taking a breather so if you do need help it won’t be hard to find me.” Kokichi took the paper from her as they both nodded. Kirumi nodded back, said a sincere ‘thank you’ and left the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Alright how hard can making whipped cream be?” Kokichi said reading the recipe. “There’s only like five ingredients we got this!” He said with full confidence. </p>
<p>The two began at work. As Kokichi had implied it was actually fairly simple. It made Himiko feel bad for doing what seems like the bare minimum for Kirumi but she knew that this is probably the most Kirumi will let them do and doesn’t wanna push her too much. </p>
<p>The two ordered each other around and took turns whipping the cream and adding ingredients. Himiko stopped the mixer and looked at it closely. </p>
<p>“It looks ready.” She announces, moving the mixing beaters in the whipped cream to show off the consistency. </p>
<p>“Oh really?” She hears Kokichi ask. </p>
<p>“Yeah, like it’s-AH!” HImiko was interrupted when Kokichi flipped the switch to <strong>maximum power</strong>, making the contents of the bowl fly out and the bowl spin around the hand mixer. Kokichi bursted out laughing as Himiko scrambled to turn the power off before turning to him and glaring. </p>
<p>“Kokichi what the fuck!?” Himiko growled at him. Kokichi laughed even harder, not only was it uncommon for Himiko to swear but seeing her get mad was just <em>way too cute</em>. </p>
<p>“O-Oh my g-GOD!” Kokichi desperately tried to get himself together. Himiko impatiently stood there as Kokichi’s laughs slowly died down to heavy panting and wiping tears away from his eyes. Kokichi looked up to see Himiko with a stern, angry facial expression. A stern, angry facial expression that had smudges of whipped cream on her face. Kokichi let out a breathless chuckle and stumbled over to her. </p>
<p>“Oh, Himiko I’m sorry.” Kokichi clutched her shoulders. “You know me, I wouldn’t be able to resist pulling that shit off.” Kokichi grinned, snickering. He saw Himiko’s face soften as she let out a soft chuckle. </p>
<p>“Of course I do, I don’t know why I expected to bake with you without messing something up.” Himiko rolled her eyes and looked at the counter. There was still a large amount of whipped cream so she didn’t have to make another batch. It was just <em>very</em> messy. Himiko sighed. “We should clean this up before Kirumi comes to check on us.” She says, about to move out of Kokichi’s grasp but he stops her. </p>
<p>“You should clean yourself up first.” He says. Himiko reached up to wipe at her face but the movement was cut off when Kokichi flicked his finger across her nose. His finger had a small dollop of whipped cream on it. “Would you like to try?” He offered with a cheeky grin. Himiko snorted and licked at the tip of his finger. She leaned back and hummed in content. </p>
<p>“It’s actually pretty good.” She nodded at the decent work she and Kokichi seemed to have made. </p>
<p>“Really? I want to try!” Kokichi said in Kokichi-being-a-child fashion while Himiko expected him to simply collect another piece of whipped cream from her face and eat it she definitely did not expect him to lean in and place his lips at the <em>very corner of her mouth</em>. Himiko tensed up but didn’t pull back. She hoped to god Kokichi didn’t feel the heat radiate off her face. If Himiko wasn’t internally freaking out now she definitely was when she felt a wet sensation lap over the same spo-<em>oh my god Kokichi was licking her</em>. </p>
<p>“Ahem.” Himiko squealed and pushed herself away from her devilish boyfriend. She turned around to see Kirumi in the door eye, a brow raised. </p>
<p>“Ah sorry! Kokichi <em>accidentally</em> put the mixer on too high! B-but we were gonna clean it up!” Himiko felt jittery. Behind her Kokichi’s face turned pink and he tried to avoid Kirumi’s burning gaze. </p>
<p>It really did feel like your mom walked in on you making out with your girlfriend. It felt <em>embarrassing</em>. </p>
<p>Kirumi walked over to them and hummed at the bowl. </p>
<p>“This looks good, you too.” She turned to look at them and they both prayed they wouldn’t get a shovel talk of some sort. “Thank you, I’ll clean this all up, you two may leave. I appreciate this.” Himiko and Kokichi sighed in relief and bolted out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Okay but Kokichi was feeling pretty damn proud of his move, the embarrassment of being caught by Kirumi of all people nearly drowned that feeling though.</p>
<p>
  <strong>5.Glossy Lollipops</strong>
</p>
<p>Himiko sat in the library studying godforsaken <em>history</em>. Her most hated subject. Himiko sighed in her arms and wiggled the stick of the lollipop in her mouth. </p>
<p>She made a low whine in the back of her throat just at the very sight of the textbook. God she hated this subject with every goddamn fiber of her being. Had she had the energy she would have made the whole damn concept disappear with her magic. She heard someone plopped down in the seat beside her and she looked up. </p>
<p>She could only muster a tired smile at Kokichi. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Again, all she could muster. </p>
<p>“Hey Himichi.” Kokichi gave her a soft smile. “Hard at work?” He nudged her in the side. Himiko groaned, rubbing her hands down her face. Kokichi laughed. </p>
<p>“Oh Himikooo.” Kokichi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled into her side, patting onto her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I hate itttttt.” Himiko whined. </p>
<p>“I can help?” Kokichi sweetly offered. Himiko sighed. </p>
<p>“No it’s fine. I want to try by myself first. Thanks, I’ll let you know.” Himiko smiles at him, Kokichi patted her on the back and took out his phone to busy himself whilst she tries to study. </p>
<p>A comfortable silence surrounded them. The sound of shifting, frustrated sighs, and pages flipping. Kokichi soon got bored of his phone and turned his attention to Himiko. </p>
<p>She was still learning to properly express her emotions but Kokichi liked seeing the array he’s already seen and the new facial expressions he gets to unlock along the way. Himiko was glaring cutely at the textbook, her eyebrows were furrowed as she wrote down the notes she understood.  He thinks the expression is cute, and he’s glad it’s not directed at him. </p>
<p>Kokichi’s eyes start the trail over the lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth. She saw her lips adjust around the stick as the ball of pure sugar rolled around in her mouth. </p>
<p>Kokichi swallowed thickly. What if this was his chance? He could use this as an opportunity to go in for a sweet kiss. Maybe he can tease her and take her lollipop away from her and put it in his own mouth. When she gets flustered he makes his move and smooches her so beautifully. </p>
<p>Himiko feels a gaze set on her and turns to see Kokichi staring at her. </p>
<p>“Sorry, am I boring you too much?” She takes her bright red, glossy lollipop out of her mouth. “I can alway study later, we can do something together.” She says nonchalantly, rounding her lips over half the lollipop. </p>
<p>‘Yea, I can do it!’ Kokichi hyped himself up and dove in, he placed his lips on the other side of the lollipop and he <em>felt a jolt spark through his body when he felt the edges of his lips brush hers ever so slightly. </em></p>
<p>Himiko looks at him wide eyed. Himiko slowly pulled away, her lips were tinted red and glossy from the hard candy and parted. She licks her lips, eyes never wavering from him. </p>
<p>Kokichi felt his entire being erupt on fire and he straight fucking <em>bolts</em> out of the library. </p>
<p>Himiko stares after him. She looks down at the lollipop and plops it back in her mouth, hearing the dull clanks of the candy colliding with her teeth. </p>
<p>The gears start to twist and turn. </p>
<p>She comes up with an idea.</p>
<p>
  <strong>+1.Cherry Bomb!</strong>
</p>
<p>For the next few days Kokichi had been avoiding Himiko, and if they did talk he would stammer out some excuse and bounce. </p>
<p>Himiko decided the only way to break this is to beat him at his own game with the same goal in mind. </p>
<p>Himiko prayed that he was in his dorm as she lightly rapped on the door. The door slowly pulled open and she saw the tiniest sliver of purple irises staring back at her. </p>
<p>“Hey Himiko, what’s up?” He says with an obvious nervous edge to his voice. Himiko gives him a smile, hoping to ease him a bit. </p>
<p>“Hey Kichi.” She uses his nickname for added effect. “Can I come in?” She peaked into his room. She saw hesitance lace through his eyes. “Please? I just want to hang out?” She pouted, in all honesty she really did miss being with him normally. </p>
<p>Eventually the door fully opened and Kokichi stepped aside to let her in. Himiko walked in and pulled off her boots, walking over the bed to plop down onto it. </p>
<p>“So what did you need?” Kokichi stood awkwardly on the side of the bed. Himiko just shrugged. </p>
<p>“I wanted to play a game with you. Come on sit!” She patted the space in front of her. Kokichi uneasily moved to sit across from you. </p>
<p>“Okay...what did you want to play?” Himiko took her hat off and pulled out a plastic box of cherries. She saw Kokichi light up with excitement at the trick and felt her confidence building up. </p>
<p>“Well you’ve heard about the trick of tying the stem of a cherry in a knot right?” Kokichi blinked in surprise. </p>
<p>“Uh yea...why?” He must’ve connected the dots back to kissing. </p>
<p>“Well I thought it would be funny to try and attempt it ourselves!” Himiko shrugged and opened the box, placed it in between them. She made it her goal not to get him too suspicious of her motives and left out the kissing part of the notion. </p>
<p>Kokichi quirked a brow and slowly nodded. </p>
<p>“Yeah okay,” Kokichi shrugged and reached over to grab a cherry. Himiko reached out as soon as he did, catching the little jump Kokichi when their fingers slightly brushed against each other. </p>
<p>They both took a cherry and Kokichi plopped it in his mouth. Himiko waited and held onto hers, watching Kokichi instead. </p>
<p>“I wanna see you do it first.” Himiko leaned into the palms of her hands. She watched Kokichi’s face twisted and scrunch up as he tried to knot the stem. </p>
<p>“This is hard!” Kokichi said with his mouth full, Himiko laughed, feeling bubbly and much more confident seeing him start to be himself. </p>
<p>“Let me try.” Himiko replied, and when Kokichi looked to see if she was gonna put a cherry in her mouth he was all but shocked when Himiko leaned into him and pushed her lips <em>right against</em> his own. </p>
<p>Kokichi stared wide eyed as Himiko clenched at his shirt, Kokichi <em>short circuited</em>  when he felt his lips being opened and feeling something wet enter his mouth. </p>
<p>Kokichi moaned into the kiss, pulling his hands up to tangle themselves into Himiko’s hair and pushed her even harder against him. Himiko let out a small whimper and adjusted herself so that her folded legs sat lightly onto his legs. </p>
<p>They both pulled away, a string of saliva breaking apart in between them. </p>
<p>Himiko ghosted a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Kokichi blinked at the girl, feeling buzzed on the sensation that he was desperately trying to get a feel of for the past few days, only to get even more than he bargained for. Not that he wasn’t happy with it. </p>
<p>“H-Himiko…” Himiko tilted her head up at him, removing the hand and opening her mouth to present the cherry that was just in his mouth, instead the stem was tired in a little knot. </p>
<p>“I did it!” She took the cherry out of her mouth and took a bite out of the cherry. Kokichi gulped when the juice lightly splattered out, floating her bottom lips with red, making the effect on him even stronger when it all but highlighted her already plump, swollen lips. Himiko giggled and leaned in to peck him on the mouth. </p>
<p>“You know you could’ve just asked for a kiss y’know?” Himiko grins. Kokichi pouted, turning away to hide the blush taking place onto his cheeks. </p>
<p>“I wanted to be romantic about it.” He muttered. Himiko rose a brow at that, thinking about bringing up the lollipop situation and questioning the romanticism of it but decided against it, giving him just a little bit of mercy. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.” Himiko smooched his cheek, causing Kokichi to turn back to her and wrap his arms around her, flopping down on his bed and bringing her down with him. Himiko squealed while Kokichi snickered. </p>
<p>“Shut up, <strong>I’m</strong> supposed to wear the pants in this relationship!” He announced attacking her face with kisses all over her face. Himiko shook her head and tried wigging out of his grasp. </p>
<p>“Nooo! I’m out of mp today!” Himiko whined and laughed when Kokichi started kissing at the ticklish spot of her neck. </p>
<p>Kokchi really couldn’t care less though, now he was free to kiss her whenever he liked, and he was going to take full advantage of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>